marina_and_the_diamondsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Girls
"Are You Satisfied?" es una canción de Marina and The Diamonds para su álbum début, The Family Jewels. La canción se centra alrededor de los hábitos negativos forzados sobre y actuados por la mujer en la sociedad. Antecedentes y significado El 23 de junio de 2008, Diamandis mencionó en su blog de MySpace que había co-escrito recientemente la canción con Gabriel y Howe, revelando que "la letra salió bastante rápido en el proceso de escritura, pero la idea y sentimiento detrás de la canción se habían estado creando por un largo tiempo". También dijo que estaba bastante desinspirada por la mujer, notando una "masiva falta de mujeres fuertes e inspiradoras en la cultura popular". Diamandis ha hablado sobre la canción en una entrevista, diciendo, que "es un llamado a las mujeres para dejar de ser... enemigas. Estos días se es una monja o puta, se es uno o lo otro, todo o nada. Quiero ayudar a redefinir el lugar de la mujer en la sociedad". En 2011, Marina admitió que la canción podía ser vista como misógina, revelando que la canción la hace estremecer. Tras varias quejas sobre la canción la describe de ser también sobre las peleas con las discográficas sobre su imagen. Letra Look like a girl but I think like a guy Not ladylike to behave like a slime Easy to be sleazy when you’ve got a filthy mind You stick to your yogurts I’ll stick to my apple pie Girls are not meant to act dirty Never look a day past thirty Not gonna bend over and curtsy...for you Is there any possibility you’ll quit gossiping about me To hide your insecurities, all you say is ‘blah blah’ Girls they never befriend me Cause I fall asleep when they speak Of all the calories they eat All they say is “na na na na na” Girls oh girls, wag your tails to the beat Of girls aloud, oh the journos on heat Write such good stories Oh their mothers must be proud Making money off our insecurity and doubt Girls are not meant to act dirty Never look a day past thirty Not gonna bend over and curtsy for you Is there any possibility you’ll quit gossiping about me To hide your insecurities, all you say is ‘blah blah’ Girls they never befriend me Cause I fall asleep when they speak Of all the calories they eat All they say is “na na na na na” I feel I’ve been riding in a fast car Burning dirty gas won’t get you that far I feel I’ve been riding up the wrong path But I’m gonna make sure I get the last laugh Is there any possibility you’ll quit gossiping about me To hide your insecurities, all you say is ‘blah blah’ Girls they never befriend me Cause I fall asleep when they speak Of all the calories they eat All they say is “na na na na na” Wag your tails to the beat Wag your tails to the beat Wag your tails to the beat Wag your tails to the beat Categoría:Canciones de The Family Jewels